newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaur 101-preview
In this new dinosaur-style Christian animated series, five dinosaur friends and Flaps Pterodactyl explore their world and seek out and learn about the wonders of their worlds, including Tyrant-a, a large 10-ton female Tyrannosaurus rex who's a gentle giant yet protective! This series teaches kids about biblical values Sharing, getting along, kindness, bravery, faith, helping others, and other factors like Creation vs Evolution! Cast of characters Main characters Ed, a young Edmontosaurus Bruno, a young Brontosaurus Tina, a young Triceratops Stern, a young Stegosaurus Flaps, a young Pterodactylus Velma, a young Velociraptor Tyran-A, a huge 10-ton female Tyrannosaurus whose roar is so loud, that it can scare away swarms of wasps, Velociraptors, and other enemies! Dinah, a huge Deinosuchus who's grouchy yet sweet She looks like Louis the alligator and talks like Mama Odie from Disney's The Princess and the Frog Stegoca, a Stegoceras dinosaur Icabod-bill, an Ichthyornis Cimo, a Cimolestes Dilly, a huge Dilophosaurus Praline-a Pteranodon Anasta-a huge Apatosaurus Colby, a Coelophysis Horrind-Tina's older Triceratops brother Trudy-a Troodon dinosaur Marshall, a brave and daring yet brash Dromaeosaurus who knows a lot about swamp wildlife Rivals and foes Atagonists Deren and Duke, a pair of rascally trouble-making Deinonychus Allo-da, a ferocious Allodaposuchus Snakey, a crafty Sanajeh Gonio, a grouchy Goniopholis Additional characters carnivore dinosaurs-Gorgosaurus, Megalosaurus Finny-Spinster, a Spinosaurus Pterodactyls like Perky-wings Praline, another helpful Pteranodon Nori-Po, a Quetzalcoatlus Repenomamus Beelzebufo frogs praying mantis orb spider damselflies Rahonavis and more characters include: Elisa, a helpful Elasmosaurus Arnold, a tough Ankylosaurus Pauline, an excitable Polacanthus Mema, a wise Mamenchisaurus Pamma, a scatter-brained Pachycephalosaurus Trend, another male Triceratops Diana, a cool and calm Dimetrodon Penny, a stubborn yet brave Protoceratops Sid, a rough-and-rumble Styracosaurus Bruce-tree, Bruno's cousin Isis, a brash Iguanodon Dilila and Dina-Arayi, a pair of twin Diplodocus Uber, a funny Utahraptor Such, a funny Suchoimimus Grumble, a friendly Allodaposuchus Dilly, a crazy Dilophosaurus Perk, a Pteranodon Alan, a gentle Allosaurus Corby, a young Corythosaurus Doline, the mother Deinonychus who watches out over Deren and Duke Trod, Trudy's Troodon brother Orne, a fast-talking Ornithomimus Great-arms, a gentle giant Brachiosaurus Vernie, a concerned Velociraptor and other characters are appearing soon.......... Episode list # Here's dinosaur 101/Tyrana is coming # Big trouble/ Marshall the swamp-raptor # Deinosuchus Dilemma/Plesiosaur problems # Battling crocodile style/Helping Anasta and more titles are on their way! featured animals # Mesothelae-human head-sized spider # Horseshoe crab # Rhamphorhynchus # Gondwanascorpio-giant scorpion # Protoceratops # Daspletosaurus # Acrocanthosaurus # Macroplata # Kronosaurus # Allosaurus # Archaeopteryx # Pachycephalosaurus # Stegoceras # Ankylosaurus # Coelophysis # Hybodus # Eoraptor # Spinosaurus # Mosasaurus # Ichthyosaurus # Glyptops # Sarcosuchus # Panderichthys # Lambeosaurus # Ornithomimus # Styracosaurus # Psittacosaurus # Corythosaurus # Anzu # Dilophosaurus # Meganeuropsis # dung beetle # Arthropleura # Tyrannosaurus # Troodon # Velociraptor # Amargasaurus # Apatosaurus # Brontosaurus # Suchomimus # Elasmosaurus # Stegosaurus # Triceratops # Parasaurolophus # Dimetrodon # Brontoscorpio # Therizinosaurus # Seymouria # Quetzalcoatlus # Pteranodon # Desmatosuchus # Plesiosaurus # Diplodocus # Edmontosaurus # Pterodactylus # Deinonychus # Archelon # Icthyornis # Deinosuchus # Gorgosaurus # Hesperornis # Crytoclidus # potter wasp # Sanajeh # Goniopholis # Allodaposuchus # Corythosaurus # Mamenchisaurus # Yangchuanosaurus # Megalosaurus # Albertosaurus # Carnotaurus # Oviraptor # Plateosaurus # Dromaeosaurus # Coelurus # Compsognathus # Phorhurhacus # Smilodon # Woolly mammoth # Pterygotus # Diplovertebron # Limnoscelidus # spider # Eryops # Dimetrodon # Edaphosaurus # Osteolepis # Plesiosaurus # Ichthyosaurus # Placerias # Masiakasaurus # Juramaia # Dsungaripterus # Sordes # Dimorphodon # Pterodaustro # Eudibamus # Cyclotosaurus # Dorygnathus # Geosaurus # mantis and these are just a few creatures. Category:YTV Category:Dinosaur 101 Category:New animated series Category:Jellytelly Category:Series about dinosaurs Category:Land before time